Cold Silver
by shesamonster
Summary: [[AU]] Searching for a path that will lead him away from his life of insanity & murder, killer Yuki Sohma finds that chance in a gentle brunette with a heart of gold & makes an oath to protect her after sparing her life. The problem? He's not quite sane.


Hey people! After many sleepless nights, toiling days, and many painkillers in between, I have finally completed my birthday gift from me to you—though it should be the other way around—the first chapter on **Cold Silver. **Actually, that's not true. I started typing this before I even finished writing the chapter –shrug- Oh well.

Before you continue though, you MUST read the following warnings.

**CHAPTER WARNING: **This story is not for the faint of heart. Although it is not extreme, this story **will **contain VIOLENCE, INSANITY, and MILD BLOOD AND GORE. Again, it is not very extreme, nor will it be boosted to the M rating, but I felt I should add this for you goddamn wusses who, quite obviously, don't know me very well. Each chapter will contain it's own individual warnings.

**CANON REFERENCES:** Fruits Basket, volume 10, page 22.

There. Don't say I didn't warn you.

This chapter was really hard to write, so I'm not too happy with it. Because, more than anything, I suck at two things. One, first chapters, and second, _starting_ chapters, so this was kind of a double-whammy or something. Some constructive criticism would be nice. I'm happy that it came out long though. I was afraid it may be too short or something, but it definitely met my standards. Damn, it was so long, I had to finish typing it _today_. As in the day I promised to post it, also as in my **birthday**. –is pigging out on six-pound chocolate cake-

Just for the record, most of this story will be dedicated to My Chemical Romance -GASP!- for most of my inspiration. For each chapter I write, I will feature one of their songs. Some may be used more than once since I will not be posting actual lyrics, lest I be banned and _hell_ if I want that.

And also: although this is an AU, some references will be made to the cannon manga, so it's a possibility that this story could contain unmarked, but minor spoilers. You have been warned.

_Enjoy._

XXX

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yummy Yuki, Fruits Basket, or My Chemical Romance. If I did, Yuki and Tohru would be together and Gerard Way would currently be trying to break out of my closet.

_Italics - thoughts_

'stuff' – thoughts in flashbacks

"_stuff" _– speech in flashbacks

Alternate Universe (AU)

XXX

Cold Silver

Chapter I: It Could Be Hell

"**_All God does is watch us and kill us when we get boring. We must never, ever be boring."_**

XXX

"_This world is a cruel, dark place."_

The scent of panic was thick in the air. Frenzied footsteps and heavy breathing filled the eerily hushed halls of the secluded mansion. There had been screams too, but those had died away long ago, much like the people—both innocent a guilty—they came from.

The musty blood coating the walls was testament to this.

"_Your whole life will be filled in darkness."_

The horrid smell smothering the manor was overwhelming; the stench of crimson fluids and the innards, twisted and torn, of disemboweled corpses from which it came from was more than enough to make anyone vomit. Of course, the killer had it mercilessly trained and beaten into him that he was _never_ to do such things while on a mission. To do so is to show vulnerability; _weakness._ And weakness was something he could never afford to show; to reveal emotion is to show that you're human, and he knew he was anything but that.

Again, the blood was testament to this fact.

The victim had long since slowed down, his breathing grown short and ragged, but it appeared that the person stalking him still had enough energy to pursue him at a moderate pace. Perhaps he was purposefully dragging it out.

"_Hope, possibility…those concepts don't apply to you."_

_How many times has this guy done this? _the rather large man thought harshly. _He seems so prepared… He knew just what to do and where to shoot to…kill…everyone…_

It had been so goddamn _terrifying_—watching as his family and business partners had been instantly murdered, one right after another. And to think it had all started as a meeting. The horrified screams, the repulsive splashing of blood and bowels, the fleeing group of survivors that seemed to grow smaller with every turned corner, until he was the only one. The only one to wonder if he'd live to see another day. The only one who was being stared at—or through—with those disgustingly cold, steel grey eyes that seemed to scrutinize him down to his very soul, measuring his worth as a human being.

He was the only one lucky enough to have not had his blood spilled on guilty flesh.

And yet, he was the only one damned enough to be playing a game of hide-and-seek with the devil himself.

Unwisely chancing a glance back at his pursuer, the portly man very nearly tripped over his own meet in gruesome astonishment.

_H-He's still a friggin' kid! He's a kid and he's gonna' murder me! He can't be older than eighteen!_

Something seemed to flash in the young assassin's calculating eyes as his victim looked back and locked eyes with his own. The lofty grand total of five yards of space between the two figures rapidly began to close as the assassin picked up his pace. Now completely terrified, the man screamed before knocking down and throwing every piece of furniture or décor lining the hallway. Paintings, statues, tables chairs, and vases, all priceless items; everything seemed to suddenly lose its worth in the man's eyes as he began hurling everything in sight at the killer in a last-ditch effort to save himself.

"_Your fate is to stay on that pitch dark road until you die."_

An unpleasant cacophony of sounds ranging from glass shattering and wood snapping to the shrill clattering of metal on the flawless marble-tiled floor crashed throughout the hallway, now lying in ruins. The tables temporarily seemed to turn as the young man behind him swiftly evaded the barrage of unpleasantly heavy items aimed at him. Only one very well-thrown and very lucky vase connected with the assassin's shoulder, shattering on contact with the flesh, detaining the killer for a bit. Not sparing a single precious moment, the entrepreneur took off down the corridor, sharply turning the corner. Grunting in pain, the teen stumbled back before promptly regaining his footing and sprinting after him. The bulky man could only watch in horror as the assassin donned a sleek, silver gun from a holster on his hip.

_Quite an adamant fat, old man he is, _the killer thought, sadistically amused, a smirk quirking the corners of his lips. _But his time is up._

"_Don't get any ideas, or think…"_

Pushing down the smirk on his face and purging every last thought or lingering emotion, he gave his prey a look over with his neutral, guarded eyes, finding the most effective weak spot—

—that wouldn't kill him.

Through the years, the young man had developed some odd sadistic traits, prolonging his victims' inevitable demises and making them unnecessarily gory being a few.

Cocking his gun, he steadily raised it, patiently waiting until his prey was in the perfect position, still relentless in chasing him down. Like the perfect hunter within a jungle, he locked away every thought and feeling, alienating the aches in his legs and the porcelain shards imbedded in his shoulder, focusing everything on the fleeing animal.

Narrowing his eyes, he pulled the trigger.

A fire rang out, followed by another.

And another.

Everything seemed to slow down after those three successive shots thundered from the barrel of the gun, trails of steam flowing after the copper shells. The man tumbled to the floor with an agonized scream, falling face first into a puddle of chilled blood, the site of another murder. The first bullet pierced his back, lodging itself dangerously close to his spine; the second bullet grazed his cheek, leaving a shallow indent in its wake; and the third sailing harmlessly by barreling into the wall. Blood oozed sickeningly from the fresh wounds, dripping thickly and rapidly to the polished tiles of his own home to congeal in a large puddle beneath him.

What scared the bleeding man more than anything, however, was _not_ the blood rolling slickly down his back, or that he could no longer move or feel his legs, not even his own imminent bereavement; what scared him beyond words were the quiet footsteps slowly approaching him as he writhed in agony, awaiting his final judgment.

"Please!" the man begged, turning pathetically to face his own personal devil, bowing down to him in a growing pool of his own blood. "Please, just spare me! I won't tell anyone about anything that happened! I-I swear it!"

All the young man did was stare at him hollowly, leaning over slightly to press the chilled steel of his firearm to the hysterical gentleman's forehead.

"I-I'll give you all my wealth!" he reasoned desperately, jerking away from the barrel. "All my money and power! It's all yours, just leave me be!"

The other man could've laughed at the futility of the helpless creature's words if he'd had any emotions left in his hollowed shell of a body.

_That's what I came for in the first place._

Raising his gun once more, the hunter pressed the barrel of his gun to his helpless prey's head. Just as this happened, something within the soon-to-be dead man snapped.

Probably his sanity.

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" he shouted as a final act of defiance, so he will not have died willingly. "IS KILLING REALLY _THAT_ FUN?! DO YOU REALLY ENJOY IT _THAT_ MUCH!? HOW CAN YOU JUST KILL ALL THOSE PEOPLE—WHETHER YOU THINK THEY WERE _GUILTY_ OR NOT—AND NOT FEEL A BIT OF REMORSE!? YOU GODDAMN HOLLOW SON OF A BITCH!" It was questionable if the victim's sanity was still salvageable. Killing him would probably be a favor. What happened next, however, froze him to his very core. The beautiful young man gave him an eerie, toothy grin.

_I do. I really do enjoy it. _It looked as though he may start to laugh at any given moment.

The fear the balding man felt as he stared into the maniacal glint in the killer's eyes, accompanying the Cheshire Cat-like grin, could nearly rival that of which he felt as the gleaming barrel being shoved down his throat.

"I'll see you in hell."

"…_I will be saved someday."_

He pulled the trigger. He gazed on, almost spell-bound, as cold blood spurted onto his ashen face and gloved hands.

" … _I will be saved … "_

Yuki Sohma, first of the cursed thirteen of the Sohma clan, knelt down beside the corpse, laying a hand over its paling, unseeing eyes, and gently closed them, his thirst for bloodshed having finally been sated.

" … _someday … "_

XXX

"Ah! Thank you!" Tohru Honda called to her fellow workers as she waved goodbye for the night. "Have a safe night!" Pulling the door closed behind her, the young brunette began the quiet walk back home.

"Well," she said enthusiastically to herself, retying a pale pink ribbon into her long hair, "today was a good day! The tests at school were easy and work wasn't too busy either. I just hope nothing ruins it!' The ditzy girl was unaware of the odd looks she'd received as she walked home, her head in the clouds.

_It'll be mom's first anniversary nest month. Maybe if grandpa wants to visit her, I can make us a picnic! And maybe I can buy some leashes or something so we can bring Miruku and Ocha with us—oh! Speaking of grandpa, I better hurry up. I'm running late and I still need to cook dinner and feed the cats._

Unfortunately, ever since Tohru was a young child, bad luck followed her around like a little lost puppy; glancing down at her wristwatch that she received as a gift for her birthday a few years ago, Tohru's pretty blue eyes widened impossibly as she realized for the first time just how late it was.

"Two hours!?" she nearly hollered. "How could I have been so late?!" the brunette exclaimed before dashing off down the crowded sidewalk, bumping clumsily into people (and apologizing of course) as she went along hurriedly.

_But I'm still so far away!…Oh…but what about that shortcut Uo-chan showed me…?_

Slowing to a light jog, Tohru's blue eyes flitted around as she turned the corner and eased down the –thankfully—deserted alley way, making sure she wasn't followed. Clutching her briefcase nervously to her chest, Tohru couldn't help but feel a bit anxious as the world seemed to look dimmer and dimmer with every step she took. After passing through several more alleys and backstreets, Tohru was beginning to feel she wouldn't be getting home any time soon

_Is sure wish Hana-chan and Uo-chan were here with me like when they first showed me—_

Tohru's thoughts and steady pace abruptly halted as she heard a faint rustling against the far wall of the alley. Just as suddenly as she had stopped walking, a screech of metal on concrete followed by a loud clattering filled the cerulean-eyed girl's ears. Shrieking fearfully, the girl backed herself against the opposite wall, holding her school briefcase up shakily as a shield between herself and the irritatingly loud noise. When nothing happened for several moments, Tohru steeled herself for the worst as she felt a movement at her feet.

She blinked. "A cat?"

"Meow." the oddly brilliant orange cat replied, swishing his tail from side to side as if to confirm her answer.

Peering over at the wall across from her, it appeared that the terrifying sounds she heard was from a metal trash can, now dented in several places, being overturned. Curiously enough, a pile of black clothing laid beside it.

_That's strange…_ Tohru began approaching the black bundle, but a sudden hiss from the cat at her feet stopped her.

"Oh! I'm sorry Neko-san!" Tohru spun on her heel to face the cat. "I almost forgot you were there!" the cat mewled indignantly at her answer. As she squatted down, the cat paraded over to her and her bag and began sniffing at it with his little pink nose. "Oh, you must be looking for food!" Tohru observed, letting the cat curiously bat at the leather bag. "Maybe sometime I can come back and bring you some food. I'm sure I'll be able to find something at home you'd like to eat." The cat had become visibly nervous, as he began to back away from the brunette's chattering form. This didn't go unnoticed by her. "It's okay, you don't have to be scared of me…" she coaxed. However, she'd pressed her nearly-nonexistent luck too far when she gently reached her hand out to pet him. Hissing loudly, the tangerine-colored feline's tail bristled, it's back forming a perfect arch as he folded back his ears against his head, before swiftly lashing out and scratching the teen's soft hand.

"O-ow!" Tohru quickly retracted her hand, cradling it to her chest. "I-I'm sorry, Neko-san! I've made you uncomfortable, haven't I? Th-that was very rude of me to just try and pet you like that! I guess I should just get going—" The cat's eyes softened a bit as he watched Tohru blabber away, so he meowed loudly a few times to get the rambling girl's attention. He almost seemed to roll his eyes before tentatively setting his little orange paws on her knees; surprisingly, the scruffy feline began to lick away at the blood seeping out from the shallow wound. The expression on the cat's little face seemed almost apologetic.

_Wow, what an odd cat… Still, he's really cute!_

Again, Tohru reached out her free hand and gently began stroking behind the creature's fuzzy ears. Purring contently, the orange bundle of fur ceased licking the superficial wound, opting to sit dazedly in the girl's lap. Chuckling at the cat's now sleepy-looking expression, the amusement bled away as she glanced at her watch again.

8:27 PM.

Sighing, Tohru said, "I'm sorry Mr. Kitty, but I really have to go home. I still have to cook dinner for my grandpa." As an afterthought, she added, "If you're still here tomorrow, I'll bring you a can of tuna fish. Would you like that?" The cat meowed contently, nodding his head while he swished his bushy tail again. Pulling herself up onto her feet, the brunette gave her new friend a wave before jogging to the tail of the alley. _It's almost like he could understand what I was saying. _She thought, somewhat impressed. Shaking her head, bringing herself back to the problem at hand: take the left the path or the right one? Tohru took the left path after a moment's hesitation.

Having been watching her, the cat's ruby eyes widened as he watched her run down the wrong path.

_Don't go down there, you idiot!_

XXX

"Ah…I _think_ this was the right path, wasn't it?" Tohru wondered to herself as she ran down a familiar-but-not path. Biting her lip nervously, the teen could feel hot tears of frustration pooling in her eyes.

_What am I supposed to do…? I-I'm lost! There's nothing around it. I'm _lost. Panting from exhaustion, Tohru slowed down considerably, choosing to walk instead. _I want to go home. I want to go home now!_ Giving up in her attempts to hold back the tears, Tohru began to cry loudly, nose running and all, not even stopping in her trek 'home'. Raising her blue-sleeved arm to wipe away the tear-tracks and the beads of sweat on her face, the gentle brunette only sobbed harder the more she wiped the moisture away.

_Mom, I'm so scared. Please help me._

After quite some time, slowly Tohru began to compose herself—

BAM!

—but not before crashing into a tree and dropping to the ground ungracefully.

Rubbing her now very red face, the girl remained on the ground until her hiccupping sobs dwindled down to miserable sniffles.

_I don't think there were any trees near the house…_

"Would you two quiet down?" an aggravated voice further ahead on the path muttered. Tohru stifled a surprised squeak before huddling tightly against the tree pulling her school bag protectively to her bossom. "I thought I heard someone."

"Gosh, Haa-san, loos'n up a bit!" a more jubilant voice chimed. "Who'd be out 'n the woods this late at night, 'nyway?"

_Dumb little girls that forget to call home when they're going to be late coming home… _The brunette thought bemusedly to herself as she warily poked her head out from behind the tree. _I should've just gone home! No more shortcuts for me, no matter what! Anything is better than this._

"Yes, yes, Tori-san!" another tipsy voice replied. "Gure-san's abs'lutely right! You _must _learn to loosen up every now and then!. You're so up tight, you'll be old b'fore you're old!"

"You're a'ready hearin' things!" the other voice commented helpfully.

"I know what I hear, Shigure." the only sober one of the three retorted sharply. "And don't argue with me you're _drunk _of all things." The two other men burst into peals of drunken laughter, seeming to forget the topic at hand. The loud cackles began to get further and further away until Tohru could no longer hear them. Climbing back up onto her feet shakily, the brunette continued down the path. Glancing over to her right, she took notice of an alternate path leading onto the one she was currently treading on; it was presumably the one the three men had taken, as it appeared to be much more worn.

_I guess that's why they didn't pass by me…_ A thought struck the brunette as she strode on by. _Maybe if I follow them, I can ask those men if they have phone I can borrow so that I can call grandpa so he doesn't get worried. _Deciding it was the best plan she had, Tohru ran down the trail as fast as her legs would take her.

In her haste, she didn't notice the "Keep Out" sign written in red.

XXX

"Oh…w-wow…!" Tohru whispered appreciatively as she approached the traditional Japanese home, though it seemed akin to a manor rather than a house. "What a lovely home! I figured a place like this would have a front gate or something." she commented, glancing behind her as if to make sure she hadn't missed such a thing. "I sure hope I'm not intruding," she murmured nervously turning her attention back to the house. She blinked in surprise.

"There's…no front door…?" the teen stated quizzically. True enough, at the center of the outer wall where a door should be was but an intricately painted mural of what appeared to be the Chinese Zodiac in some elaborate scene. "That's really strange. I suppose the mural is very pretty though." Unwilling to give up just yet, she jogged over to the farthest corner of the house, peeking meekly around the corner to make sure there was no one to see her. Seeing that she was indeed alone—whether it was reassuring or not was lost on her—the young Honda trudged wearily over to the opposite side of the house, catching a glimpse of her watch while at it.

8:43 PM.

"Eep! I really need to hurry now!" Reaching the back of the large manor, Tohru searched for any sign of people, or at the very least a door or a porch. Putting on a brave face—or at least trying to—she continued on, heedful of the lovely flora growing around the base of the structure.

Several windows were lined up across the wall, but the curtains of every casement were pulled taut and there seemed to be no sign of life in the house. Just as Tohru was about to give up hope, deciding it be best to walk back through the alleys and take her normal route home, no matter how much time she knew it would take, a faint light flickered on in the window farthest from where she stood. Quietly making her way over while carefully weaving through the plant life, the brunette, ribbons dangling loosely from her hair, stood up on her toes, the high window sill barely granting the petite girl enough space to see.

What she saw next stunned her quite a bit. "There are bars…?" True enough; the small window had a series of vertical bars running perpendicular through the frame, obstructing the glass and more of her view. _Why would someone do something like that? I hope this isn't anyone's bedroom._

Her bright blue eyes quickly swept through the sparsely decorated room beyond the iron poles, before resting on the slumped figure of a boy about her age leaning his back against the starched-white wall, his pale hands covering his face, backing her fears of this being someone's room. Had it not been for his trembling shoulders, the brunette probably would have overlooked an important detail.

He was crying.

Narrowing her eyes a bit, Tohru focused her eye's on the teen's face, as if to see if the tears running between his fingers were really there or just a trick of the eye after being in darkness for so long.

It was no trick.

_He looks…so sad. Is this his room? Is he alone?_

Peering up higher at the second story, the only thing that indicated someone else was in the house was an open window with expensive-looking black, lacey curtains billowing wildly in the night air, appearing almost ghostly. Biting her lip hesitantly, Tohru slowly began to back away from the window. As fate would have it though, her good day-gone-bad was about to get worse. Having been standing too close to a bushy plant beneath the window sill, a leafy vine had managed to snag her ankle, and as she tried to move away, the vine snapped and Tohru plumetted backwards, attempting—but failing—to stifle a surprised cry.

Rubbing her head dazedly, Tohru snatched up her schoolbag and quickly began shoving the books and various papers that spilled out of it back in as quickly as possible. Scrambling up onto her feet, Tohru braved one more look at the window.

On the other side of the glass, the boy stared right back at Tohru, a hand pressed to the crystalline surface, a startled expression plastered on his face.

Tohru cocked her head curiously at him. _What beautiful eyes…_

And yet, not a moment later, the shimmering tear tracks on his face seemed to vanish as his eyes, once a wonderfully vivid lavender, darkened to a steel grey. Backing away nervously, she barely caught a last peek of him as he swiftly moved away from the window.

When he returned into her sight, the brunette, her pale pink ribbons falling from her hair, almost screamed as the boy pulled a gun into her vision.

Not sparing another moment for second thoughts, Tohru sprinted away from the house and down the dirt trail as fast as her legs would take her. This time, Tohru did see the "Keep Out" sign.

As fate would have it though, she was too panicked to notice the amused, jet-black eyes following her fleeing form.

XXX

Yuki Sohma quietly stepped around the corner of the outside of his home, gun still in hand, gleaming sinisterly in the moonlight. Scrutinizing his surroundings with emotionless eyes, the assassin knelt down beside the spot that the strange girl fell in. Laying his firearm down, Yuki robotically picked up a thin card from its resting place between blades of grass and flecks of dirt. It was an ID card.

_Tohru Honda._

"Yuki," a sleek voice called to him. Looking up at the source of the voice, his eyes locked on a dark-haired man leaning from the open window one story up, his face craddled in a hand as black curtains caught in the wind wafted around him, making the man look like some sort of dark divinity. "If you kill that girl, you will have earned your freedom."

Biting his lip in frustration, the silver-haired teen wanted to lash out at the man, but knew the ruthless consequences he'd be dealt if he did so. He shuddered at his earliest memories of the most brutal punishments he'd ever received.

Sensing his disappointment, the raven-haired man grinned forebodingly down at the killer, second only to himself. "I told you. Only _one more_ assignment and you'll be home free. You can do whatever you please. You can even change your name if you want to." _Even if you'll never truly be free from the ties that bind you._

The teen nodded obediently. Solemnly seizing his gun, Yuki disappeared into the night.

XXX

"G-Grandpa…! I-I'm home," Tohru panted exhaustedly, sweat rolling down her face as she pushed the door open, completely worn out after having run up fourteen flights of stairs, opting not to wait in the uncomfortably quiet cell that was the elevator. Quickly wiping her face for appearances' sake, Tohru walked into her living room. "Grandpa?" she called again.

"Aha, Kyoko-san! You're back!" Tohru's grandfather greeted warmly, two mewling cat's trailing after him. I was getting worried about you! Did you have a nice day?"

"I'm sorry for worrying you, grandpa! I had to work late today but I lost track of time." She explained, sniffling a bit at the end. "Oh! You haven't eaten yet, have you? I'll go get dinner—"

"Now, now, calm down, Kyoko-san, you just got home! Relax a bit. We figured you'd be working late," we meaning the cats—Ocha and Miruku—and himself, "So we just ordered take-out. Ocha and Miriku ate too, so you have nothing to worry about."

The brunette nodded her head. "Then do you need anything else? Do you want a snack or something?" Shaking his head, the elderly man eased himself onto the couch, gesturing to his granddaughter to do the same. Waiting until he felt the cushions dip a bit with Tohru's added weight, he asked, "Are you feeling well, Kyoko-san? Your eyes look red and puffy; did anything happen at school?"

"It's me, Tohru, grandpa; not Kyoko." she corrected, trying to avert his attention away from the topic, but gave in anyway. "And I'm perfectly fine! You don't have to worry about me!"

"Ah, yes. Tohru, not Kyoko-san; my apologies!" the man corrected himself with a laugh. "…Now where was I? Oh yes, are you sure you're alright? Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

Tohru's lip trembled a bit as her eyes begun to sting, unshed tears pooling in her azure orbs. Ocha and Miruku, sensing her distress, huddled around her feet pawing affectionately at her legs. "Oh grandpa!" she burst, the unsound dam behind her eyes giving way once more. "I was so scared!" In between sobs, she had somehow managed to relay the night's events from being late, to the shortcuts and the cat, to her run-in with the mysterious boy.

Gently hugging her to himself, Tohru's grandfather handed her a cardboard box of tissues. "It's over now. Don't worry…Would you like me to call the police?" he questioned softly. "Would that make you feel better at all?"

Burying her face into a tissue and loudly blowing her nose, the girl shook her head vigorously in response. "I-I'd rather not. As l-long as he doesn't know who I-I am, he won't know w-where to find me." Bundling up the tissues, the box now half empty, the distressed girl tossed them onto the coffee table before hugging her grandpa back.

"I suppose that makes sense." he responded. "It would probably be best if you stay home from school tomorrow though. Right now, all you need is your rest."

"B-but I can't m-miss school! We have lots of exams coming up a-and—"

"Now Tohru," her grandfather started sternly, "I think you can afford to miss one day of school. Kyoko-san would agree with me, no doubt; the fact that you're safe is much more important than any exam you can retake."

"…Well, o-okay then," the brunette relented reluctantly. Jadedly gathering up her mass of used tissues, Tohru tossed them into the reed-woven wastebasket beside the couch before leaning back down and kissing her grandpa softly on the cheek. "Thank you so much grandpa. I love you."

"I love you too, Tohru. Goodnight." standing up shakily, he waved goodnight over his shoulder before saying, "I'll lock all the doors and windows so you don't have to worry, and I'll call your school and those two nice friends of yours in the morning." Tohru smiled weakly at the elderly man, too tired to argue, and bowed her head thankfully.

Padding quietly into the small bathroom, Tohru washed away the accumulation of dried sweat and tears with cold water from the tap. Quickly pulling on a pair of butter-yellow cotton pajamas, she began removing the pale pink ribbons, now barely clinging to her hair, with trembling, pale fingers. Moving to untie the other one, she found that it was missing. "Oh…I must have lost it…while I was running." Quelling her disappointment, as her mother had given her those ribbons, Tohru opened the bathroom door and flicked the light switch off, finding her two beloved cats waiting patiently for her.

"Aww, Ocha, Miruku, were you waiting there just for me?"

Twin meows were her answer as the two fuzzy creatures began rubbing up against Tohru's legs affectionately. _Ocha and Miruku. Tea and Milk. _Smiling thankfully, she shushed them softly before walking through the darkened apartment, the pale orange and white cats trailing mutely behind her. Opening the door for the felines to enter first, she waited until they had swaggered in before quietly sliding in after them, shutting the door with a soft click.

Kneeling down beside her bed, Tohru wove her fingers together, the remaining ribbon still in hand, resting her elbows on the mattress, and bowing her head in prayer. "Mom, if you're listening right now, I just wanted to say…that I'll need you now more than ever since you left." pausing reverently for a moment, the frightened girl clutched the ribbon tighter between her white-washed knuckles. "I'm…I'm so scared, mom! P-please, if it's not too much to ask, let someone come…to protect me." Tohru squeezed her eyes shut, the familiar ache of loneliness forming a tight ball in her chest.

_No use in crying anymore…_

"I love you, mom, she finished. "Please keep watching over me." She considered apologizing for losing her mother's gift to her but, knowing her, Kyoko wouldn't have wanted Tohru to apologize for something like that when, in the end, things could've ended up a lot worse than just a lost ribbon

Clambering into her bed, Tohru waited for her cats to cuddle up beside her in an effort to make her warmer.

Although shaken and frightened to her very core, by both the day's events and the rampant storm outside that had blown in just before she had reached home, Tohru fell asleep filled to the brim with kindness and warmth.

XXX

A clap of thunder boomed in the early morning rain, a jagged line of lightning whipping through the dark sky, the white streak closely resembling a crack in a window. Shooting up in bed, Tohru panted heavily, waking from the throws of a nightmare. Swallowing thickly, Tohru's eyes, reflecting turbulent emotions, darted nervously around her bedroom, the familiar surroundings reassuring and soothing her troubled soul.

Beginning to feel better, Tohru eased back down onto her mattress, cuddling her fluffy cats under her chin as they unconsciously purred contently. Feeling her eyelids grow heavy once again, the girl pulled the comforter over her head, feeling herself begin to doze off again. Just as the edges of her vision began to cloud with the welcome darkness of sleep, the raging storm and ghostly howl of the wind suddenly seemed much louder. As suddenly as it happened, the noises were dulled and distorted by the wall that served as a barrier against the formidable forces of nature.

_What…?_ Her eyes snapped open again. Sitting up in bed yet again, she turned her azure gaze to the window. Mindful not to wake the cats, Tohru crawled out from the warmth of her sheets to the foot of her bed, bending over to inspect the window pane where several small droplets of water dribbled steadily over the curved ledge, falling onto Tohru's pink comforter. The dull ache in her back reminding her to sit up again, Tohru turned her scrutinizing gaze to the two white locks sitting atop the window.

They were still fastened locked.

_How could it open up if it was locked from the inside?_

Biting her lip nervously, Tohru quickly peeked around the room again. _I _am _alone…_

A bead of crystalline liquid dripped on top of her head. "Eh?"

Looking up at the ceiling, she took it back.

There, hanging from her ceiling, _upside-down_, was the beautiful boy she'd seen earlier. Clad in black clothing, he held a noose in one hand and a very familiar-looking gun in the other.

Her pupils contracting to mere pinpoints, Tohru's mind went blank and her body froze as she let out a terrified scream.

XXX

-

**- Featured Song -**

The Sharpest Lives  
—My Chemical Romance

-

OH MY GOD, IT'S A MIRACLE. I FINALLY FINISHED!

...I love that song so fucking much. Go here to see the MediaMiner version _with_ lyrics, just remove the spaces.

h t t p / w w w . m e d i a m i n e r . o r g / f a n f i c / v i e w c h . p h p / 1 3 5 1 4 8 / 4 6 5 6 0 4 # f i c c

And for those on MediaMiner, go remove the spaces in this link to see the version.

h t t p / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 3 3 3 4 7 6 5 / 1 /

You guys have no idea how much homework I had to put off to finish this. I'll be up till midnight trying to finish it all… -grumbles- Ah, whatever.

Okay, so I've finally gotten around to betaing this chapter. I'll probably beta it again to add more detail since this was mostly just for touch-ups. This chapter came out much longer than I had originally anticipated, but when I got to the point I wanted to end at while I was still writing this out, it was only 8 or 9 pages; now, it's 5,309 words on 11 pages, not including author's notes. And the scene with the alley cat –cough- was kind of spontaneous. The plot bunnies just attacked out of nowhere, so I just went with it –shrug- That's how everything I write is these days. Spontaneous.

Oh well. Whatever works.

I'm also aware that I just introduced _seven_ important characters, although most of them were indirectly. Yeah, whatever. Well, I'm really excited about this fic. I don't have all of it planned out chapter-to-chapter, but I have a lot of ideas I'd like to use at some point in the story. Almost all of the Sohmas will be introduced at some point or another, though some may just remain minor characters. After all, 13 is a big number, no matter what you may think. I can't promise an updating schedule like the one I'm _trying_—and failing—to keep up with **Return To Innocence**, but I won't keep you waiting for years, I guarantee that :D I'm still working the kinks out of chapter two, but once I've planned it out (and gotten a decent amount of reviews -hint hint-) I'll write it out and post it.

Now, everyone who reviews gets a big slab of chocolate cake (it's six pounds with five layers!) and a big fat bag of party favors –throws confetti- So go and click that cute little button right down there. It's a known fact that reviewing makes you live longer, as authors feel less inclined to murder you in your sleep (;

Remember, reviewing makes my very deflated ego and self-esteem just a little bigger, and if I have more confidence, I write more!

Happy Birthday to me…

Yeah, it's not crack this time. It's heroin.

♥ Pocky-Pocky-chan ♥

**Posted: **1/10/2007 (January 10th, 2007)  
**Last** **Edited: **2/2/2007 (February 2nd, 2007)


End file.
